Un amor prohibido
by pazhitaa714
Summary: Celestia esta enamorada de Discord pero sabe que este amor esta mal y no quiere que su hermana lo sepa ¿Qué pasara cuando Luna se entere?
1. Prologo

**Recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hasbro yo solo intento entretener**

Celestia sabia que estaba mal pero no lo podía evitar,sentía mucho amor por Discord pero al mismo tiempo odio,él era un monstruo para Equestria y no había otra alternativa que princesas Celestia y Luna se enfrentaron a Discord con los Elementos de la harmonia...

-Jajajajaja-Discord no paraba de reír-¿Enserio creen que me van a detener?-

-¡Deten todo esto Discord!-Dijo Celestia seria,Equestria estaba hecha un caos total

-¿Por qué lo haría?-Dijo Discord con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿¡Lo harás si o no!?-Dijo la alicornio blanca

-S...No jajajajaj-Discord estaba riendo a carcajadas

-No nos dejas otra alternativa-Dijo Luna muy enojada,las princesas ocuparon los elementos convirtiendo a Discord en piedra

-¡Si,lo vencimos-Dijo la princesa de la noche con una sonrisa vencedora-Lo hicimos hermana-Luna abrazo a Celestia pero ella no respondió

-Celestia,¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Luna un poco preocupada,Celestia tenia el corazón roto convirtió a su amor en piedra pero era lo correcto

-Si hermanita,volvamos a casa-Dijo Celestia con una sonrisa disimulada

-Hermana si quieres puedes decírmelo,yo entenderé-Dijo Luna con una sonrisa confiada

Celestia le sonrió-No quiero provocarte problemas-Y se fue volando

Luna desde entonces quedo preocupada

**Primer capitulo! espero que les haya gustado **

**Recuerden que subo fanfics todos los viernes pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones intentare subir todos los días**

**Hasta luego :3 **


	2. Luna se entera de todo

**Recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen,pertenecen a Hasbro yo solo intento entretener**

* * *

-Hermana si quieres puedes decírmelo,yo entenderé-Dijo Luna con una sonrisa confiada

Celestia le sonrió-No quiero provocarte problemas-Y se fue volando

Luna desde entonces quedo preocupada

* * *

1.000 años después

-¡Hermana!-Luna fue corriendo donde Celestia

-¿Que ocurre Luna?-Dijo Celestia preocupada

-¡Discord esta libre!-Dijo Luna muy nerviosa,Celestia se quedo atónita ya habían pasado muchos años desde la ultima vez pero aún sentía ese amor por él

-¡No puede ser,tengo que llamar a Twilight!-Dijo la alicornio blanca muy nerviosa

10 minutos después

Celestia se quedo mirando el cofre de los elementos vacio,cuando una voz apareció por detrás

-Paso mucho tiempo Celestia-Dijo la voz de Discord

-¡Discord,muéstrate!-Grito Celestia cuando de repente apareció Discord enfrente de ella

-Hola princesa- Ella se lo quedo viendo-No has cambiado nada-Dijo Discord con una sonrisa en su boca

-¿¡Donde están los elementos!?-Dijo la alicornio muy seria

-Te lo diré si me respondes una pregunta-Dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Solo dila-Dijo la princesa

-Me entere que sientes algo por mi ¿Es cierto eso?-Dijo él aún con su sonrisa

-C...Claro que no-Dijo Celestia un poco sonrojada

Discord rió y acaricio la mejilla de Celestia-No sabes mentir-La alicornio se puso nerviosa,sentía miedo pero también felicidad de estar con Discord-Te digo algo,eres hermosa-Discord se acerco a los labios de Celestia ella estaba muy sonrojada

-N...No me cambies el tema,¿Donde están los elementos?-Dijo la princesa y se hecho para atrás

-¿Para que nos quieres?¿Para destruirme?-Pregunto Discord

-No,para la decoración,por supuesto que para destruirte-Dijo sarcásticamente la alicornio

Discord rió -Pensé que eramos amigos,Celestia-De repente una alicornio azul apareció por detrás

-¡Nunca fuimos ni seremos tus amigos!-Dijo Luna gritando

-Princesa Luna,tanto sin vernos-Dijo Discord sonriendo

-Hermanita...-Susurro para si misma Celestia-¡No te acerques a ella Discord!

Discord no le hiso caso-Has cambiado mucho a diferencia de tu hermana-Dijo él enfrente de la alicornio azul

-Fuera de aquí,no querrás enfrentar las consecuencias-Dijo Luna muy enojada

-Claro que no Luna o quiero decir "Nightmare moon"-Dijo Discord marcando la palabra Nightmare moon

Al instante que Luna escucho esa palabra se enojo mucho-¿¡Que fue lo que dijiste!?-Dijo Luna mirando a Discord amenazadoramente

-Y tu ¿Como sabes eso?-Pregunto Celestia seriamente

Discord dio una leve risa-¿Crees que estar hecho piedra no significa ver?,pues en eso te equivocas-Dijo Discord-Bueno mejor me voy,tengo que ver a tus amigas Celestia,hasta luego querida -Dijo él acariciando la mejilla de la alicornio al cual ella dio un leve sonrojo

Cuando las dos alicornios quedaron solas en la habitación Luna habló-Entonces eso era-Dijo la alicornio azul mirando a su hermana

-¿De que hablas?-Pregunto Celestia

-Siempre te gustó Discord-Dijo Luna

Celestia se sorprendió-C...Claro que no Luna ¿De donde sacas esas ideas?-Dijo Celestia muy nerviosa

-No me mientas hermana,escuche todo-Dijo la yegua azul muy seria

-...-Celestia no dijo nada solo se quedo mirando hacia abajo

-¿Es verdad?-Dijo Luna levantando la cara de Celestia con su casco

-Si es cierto pero... por favor no te enfades conmigo-Dijo la alicornio blanca muy triste

-Tranquila pero ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?-Dijo Luna desepcionada

-Tenia miedo de que no entendieras-Dijo Celestia al borde de las lagrimas

Luna abraza a su hermana-Soy tu hermana obvio que entendería-Ambas se abrazaron fuertemente

-¡Princesas! derrotaron a Discord-Dijo un guardia real felizmente **(Esto paso después de que Twilight venciera a Discord)**

-Twilight y sus amigas lo lograron hermana-Dijo Luna mirando a Celestia

-Vamos tengo que verlas-Dijo Celestia sacándose las lagrimas

Esa noche...

-¿Hermana?-Dijo Luna

-¿Si?-Dijo Celestia

-Discord esta convertido en piedra otra vez,¿Como te sientes?-Dijo la yegua azul preocupada por su hermana

-Siendo honesta,feliz no estoy pero...-Dijo la alicornio soltando una lagrima-¿Por qué?¿Por qué me enamore del hombre equivocado?-Dijo Celestia llorando en el hombro de su hermana

-Tranquila hermana,estas igual que yo cuando me enamore de Sombra-Luna al darse cuanta de lo que dijo se tapo la boca con su casco** (Eso es otra historia jajajaj XD)**

**-**¿Que dijiste Luna?-Dijo Celestia secándose las lagrimas y mirando a su hermana confundida

-Nada jejejejeje-Dijo Luna riendo nerviosamente

* * *

**Fin de este capitulo**

**Me duelen mis deditos! *~***

**Hasta la próxima :D**

**Los quiero :3**


	3. La historia

**Recuerdo que los personajes pertenecen a Hasbro,yo solo intento entretener**

* * *

Celestia se sentía muy mal por lo de Discord aunque no lo demostrara todos los días muy temprano después de levantar el sol se va a ver su estatua de piedra...

-Discord,se que estas viéndome y quiero decirte que si... es verdad que siento cosas por ti-Dijo Celestia mirando fijamente a la estatua-No se como pero es verdad-

-¿Celestia?-Apareció una voz por detrás al cual Celestia reconoció al instante

-Luna,¿Que haces aquí tan temprano?-Dijo Celestia mirando a su hermana

-Vine a verte estoy preocupada por ti,cada mañana vienes para acá?-Dijo Luna, Celestia asintió con la cabeza-Hermana,se que te sientes mal pero esta no es la mejor solución-

-Es que no lo puedo evitar hermanita-Dijo Celestia mirando hacia abajo

-Hermana,así es el amor-Dijo la alicornio azul

-Si tan solo cambiara...-Dijo Celestia casi llorando

-No hay forma de que él cambie Celestia-Dijo Luna abrazando a su hermana

Celestia pensó un poco y recordó algo-Claro que hay forma-Dijo la alicornio blanca sonriendo y fue devuelta al castillo dejando a su hermana sola

-Espera,¿A donde...vas?-Dijo Luna pero su hermana ya se había ido-Uh,esta yegua no se da por vencida-Dijo Luna un poco molesta

En el castillo...

-¿Donde están los elementos?-Dijo Celestia

-Nos llamo princesa?-Dijo un guardia real

-Si,necesito que preparen el carruaje vamos a ir a Ponyville-Dijo la alicornio

-Si su alteza-Dijo el guardia y se arrodillo

-Oh,y algo mas...-Dijo Celestia-Necesito que recojan la estatua de Discord y la pongan en otro carruaje-Dijo ella con una sonrisa

-E...Esta bien princesa-Dijo el guardia un poco confundido

En Ponyville..

-Princesa esta usted segura de que esto funcionara?-Dijo Twilight nerviosa

-Claro Twilight,se que lo lograran-Dijo Celestia subiendo a su carruaje-Volvere mañana para saber como resulto todo con lo de Discord-** (Este capitulo ya saben cual es cuando Fluttershy convierte a Discord en bueno)**

En Canterlot...

-Hermana,¿En que cascos estabas pensando en llevar a Discord a Ponyville?-Dijo Luna confundida y molesta

-Twilight y sus amigas van a intentar cambiar a Discord al lado bueno-Dijo Celestia

-¿Y haces esto solo por tu amor?-Dijo la alicornio azul

-Pues si,pero también por que su magia puede ser de útil para Equestria-Dijo la yegua blanca

-Hermana,¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Dijo Luna

-Claro que si hermanita-Dijo la alicornio blanca

-¿Como te enamoraste de Discord?-Dijo la princesa de la noche con curiosidad

-¿De verdad quieres saber?-Dijo Celestia con un poco de nostalgia,su hermana asintió con la cabeza

-Bueno,es una larga historia-Dijo la princesa del día y junto con Luna se fueron a volar solas

-Esto paso hace muchos años cuando tu eras solamente un bebe-Dijo la princesa Celestia

Hace 1.000.000 años atrás

Celestia estaba aprendiendo a volar cuando de pronto algo apareció en las montañas y le dio curiosidad a la pequeña alicornio...

-¿Hay alguien aquí?-Dijo Celestia mirando para todos lados

-¿Quien eres tu?-Dijo una voz masculina al cual asusto a la niña

Ella logro captar al animal que dijo eso-Hola,soy Celestia,¿Y tu?-Dijo amablemente la alicornio

-Soy Discord-Dijo el hombre **(no se como se llama su especie :/)**

Celestia se sorprendió al ver a Discord,era la primera vez que veía a una persona de su especie

-Encantada de conocerte Discord-Dijo la alicornio con una sonrisa amigable

-¿Y tu que eres?-Dijo confundido Discord

-Soy una alicornio, de hecho soy una princesa-Dijo con las mejillas un poco rosadas la pequeña niña

-¿Que haces aquí tan sola?-Dijo Discord

-Estoy aprendiendo a volar y estoy sola por que mis padres están cuidando a mi hermanita-Dijo Celestia-¿Quieres acompañarme?-

-Claro-Dijo con una sonrisa él

Pasaron toda la tarde juntos hablando cosas de su vida hasta que se hiso tarde y el sol se estaba poniendo

-Mira el sol,me encantan los atardeceres-Dijo Discord

-Pronto sera mi deber levantar el sol-Dijo Celestia

-Eso es genial-Dijo el chico

-Bueno, se hace tarde mejor me voy-Dijo la alicornio y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Discord

Él solamente se sonrojo-Adiós Celestia-Dijo Discord sonrojado

-Adiós Discord,¿Nos vemos mañana?-Dijo la yegua

-Claro,¿Aqui mismo?-Dijo el chico

-Ok,Hasta mañana-Dijo Celestia y se fue volando

Desde entonces cada día se juntaban ahí durante 2 hermosos años,pero un día Celestia no encontró a Discord y desde ese día nunca mas volvió a ver a su amor hasta ahora...

-Esa es la historia de como me enamore de Discord,no se si alguna vez él sintió algo por mi pero todo el tiempo que no lo vi,sentía que mi corazón se destrozaba y cuando lo volví a ver y descubrí que se volvió malo...-Celestia no pudo continuar y se puso a llorar

-Ya shhh tranquila hermana-Dijo Luna consolando a su Celestia

-No se como se volvió tan cruel cuando lo conocí él no era así-Dijo Celestia en llantos

-Volvamos al castillo-Dijo la alicornio azul angustiada

-Esta bien-Dijo Celestia secándose las lagrimas

* * *

**Fin del capitulo T.T**

**Tengo un pañuelo no paro de llorar! D:**

**Hasta luego :c**


	4. Un encuentro

**Recuerdo que los personajes pertenecen a Hasbro,yo solo intento entretener**

* * *

Celestia sintió como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima al contarle esa historia a su hermana,durante muchos años se quedo callada pero ahora que Luna lo sabia,se siente aliviada de que la entienda. Celestia tenia que volver a Ponyville para ver como resulto todo con Discord y las mane 6...

-Luna,voy a Ponyville enseguida vuelvo-Dijo Celestia

-Esta bien hermana-Dijo Luna y cuando la yegua blanca se fue pensó para si misma-_Espero que si Discord se volvió bueno,mi hermana no cambie-Pensó la alicornio azul_

_Celestia se subió a su carruaje directo a todo el camino estaba nerviosa,,aunque no lo alicornio llego al pueblo y fue a la biblioteca de su estudiante_

_-Princesa Celestia antes que diga algo,no nos de crédito a todas si no a Fluttershy,ella hiso que todo esto fuera posible-Dijo Twilight apuntando hacia su amiga pegaso quien estaba al lado de Discord_

_Cuando Celestia miro a Discord noto que el estaba sonriendo,no sonriendo de una manera cruel si no de una manera la alicornio fue una gran felicidad que su plan resulto a la perfección_

_-Bueno Discord,al parecer ahora eres una persona de bien,¿O me equivoco?-Dijo Celestia mirando al Dragonequs __**(Asi se escribe? XD )**_

-Pero claro que no princesa-Dijo Discord con una sonrisa

-Bien,entonces vamos a Canterlot,allá resolveremos algunas cosas-Dijo la alicornio que subió a su carruaje,Discord solamente la siguió pero volando

Celestia por todo el camino estuvo tranquila hasta que recordó algo que borro por completo su sonrisa-_¡O no!,Discord ahora que sabe lo que siento por él,¿De que forma me mirara?-_Pensó la yegua muy angustia

Ambos llegaron a Canterlot y allí los estaba esperando Luna

-¿Como resulto todo hermana?-Pregunto Luna preocupada

-Todo resulto a la perfección hermanita-Dijo Celestia y se fue al castillo

Luna se quedo mirando a Discord de una forma intimidante-Si se te ocurre algo en contra de Equestria,yo misma te convierto en piedra y te tiro de un barranco-Dijo Luna de una forma amenazadora hacia Discord,él solamente trago duro

Las dos alicornios y el dragonequs entraron a una habitación y empezaron a hablar

-Y bien Discord,ahora que eres bueno de seguro nos ayudaras si tenemos problemas en Equestria-Dijo Luna mirando fijamente a los ojos de él

-Por supuesto que les ayudare,pero no tienen que confiarse tanto-Dijo Discord-Como verán mi magia no es tan poderosa como las de ustedes-

Luna le susurro al oído de Celestia-_No confió mucho en el hermana-_Dijo Luna silenciosamente pero Discord igual escucho

-Primero que nada princesa Luna,quiero disculparme por lo que pasó en la ultima batalla cuando le dije eso de Nightmer... mejor no lo digo otra vez-Dijo Discord mirando hacia la alicornio azul

-Acepto tus disculpas,pero eso no cambiara mi opinión sobre ti-Dijo Luna de una forma amenazadora

-Luna,por favor puedes dejarnos solos-Dijo Celestia de una manera serena

-Esta bien,no dudes en llamarme si este idiota se le ocurre algo-Dijo la yegua azul sin dejar de mirar a Discord hasta que salió de la habitación

-Bien Discord,quiero hablar contigo de algunas cosas que pasaron en la ultimo encuentro que tuvimos...-Dijo Celestia pero Discord la interrumpió

-Se a lo que te refieres,y quiero decirte que estés tranquila,yo no te voy a juzgar,Si en verdad sientes eso por mi esta bien,es normal-Dijo Discord tomando la mejilla de Celestia

-No quiero esto interfiera en tu opinión sobre Equestria-Dijo Celestia al borde de las lagrimas

-Shhhh tranquila,te juro que tu opinión sobre mi no me molesta,es mas recuerdas cuando nos conocimos,el primer día te encontré la chica mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida-Dijo Discord-Durante esos 2 hermosos años poco a poco sentí algo mas pero tenia miedo de perder nuestra amistad-

Celestia no podía creer lo que escuchaba el sentía lo mismo que ella sentía por él-Discord no digas mas-Dijo ella-Hoy cuando el sol descienda quiero que nos juntemos donde siempre hablábamos antes,quiero decirte algunas cosas-

-Esta bien-Dijo Discord,él entendía que la alicornio se sentía incomoda de estar en el palacio y habla de esa clase de cosas

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Fin de este capitulo!**

**Que pasara cuando ambos se junten en aquel lugar? o.0**

**Perdón si fue algo corto es que necesito inspiración **

**Hasta mañana! si es que puedo :/**


	5. El beso

**Recuerdo que los personajes pertenecen a Hasbro,yo solo intento entretener**

* * *

El sol se notaba en el horizonte y Celestia se dirijia al lugar donde ella y Discord se juntaban en su infancia,no paso mucho tiempo para que Discord llegara

-Te estaba esperando-Dijo la alicornio sin mirar atrás

-Querías hablar,¿No?-Dijo el draconeqqus **(Maldita sea!,aún no se como se escribe :c)**

-Si-Dijo ella-Quiero saber,¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?-

-¿A que te refieres?-Dijo confundido Discord

-¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo!-Dijo Celestia con los ojos cristalinos-¿Por qué me dejaste sola aquí en este mismo lugar hace 10.0000 de años atrás!-

-Así que de eso quieres hablar-Dijo él

-¡Por supuesto que de eso quiero hablar!-Dijo la alicornio con lagrimas en los ojos-¡Me dejaste plantada aquí varios días,sabiendo perfectamente lo que yo sentía por ti!-

-Celestia,antes que nada tranquilízate-Dijo Discord poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la yegua-Ponte cómoda esta historia es un poco larga-Finalizó en draconeqqus

Ambos se sentaron bajo un árbol

-Esos 2 años fueron los mejores de mi vida y tú lo sabes muy bien-Discord dio un suspiro y empezó con la historia

_Flashback_

_Discord iba caminando lo más felizmente a juntarse con su amada,ya que ese mismo día le confesaría su amor por estaba a punto de llegar algo le llamo la atención,él fue a investigar hasta que algo lo ataco por detrás y quedo inconsciente_

_Poco a poco Discord empezó a abrir los ojos y notó que estaba tirado en el golpe recordó que no fue a juntarse con Celestia y fue corriendo al lugar pero no estaba,decidió que mañana hablaría con ella y le contaría lo que pasó_

_Él se fue a su cueva a dormir por que se sentía muy agotado,mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño pensaba en lo que le diría a Celestia el día de mañana,al día siguiente Discord se sentía extraño y también un poco mareado,se afirmo de un árbol y noto que se le cayeron todas las hojas y de paso un conejito iba caminando por ahí,Discord lo quería acariciar pero a penas lo toco se convirtió en un conejo un poco más grande,con colmillos y con una cara de rabia,el dragoneqqus se altero mucho ya que esos poderes no los tenia antes_

_Pasó toda la mañana tratando de averiguar lo que estaba pasando pero fue en vano,todo lo que tocaba se convertía en algo se le vino a la mente,ese día tenia que juntarse con Celestia pero con sus nuevos poderes le podría hacer daño entonces decidió que no la fuera a ver nunca más ya que no quería lastimar a su amada._

_Pasaron las horas y Discord tomo una decisión que cambiaría su vida para siempre...dejar Equestria e irse a otro lado para no causar daño a nadie y mucho menos a la yegua que amaba._

_Pasaron los años y el draconeqqus ya era mayor pero no era el mismo de antes,ahora era una persona cruel,egoísta y malvado,poco a poco mejoraba su magia para causar caos. El quería volver a Equestria para poder esparcir ese odio. Pero a pesar de todo nunca pero nunca olvido a esa alicornio que amaba con todo su corazón  
_

_Fin del Flashback_

Cuando Discord termino de contar su historia miro a Celestia directamente y notó que ella tenia muchas lagrimas en sus ojos,él abrazó a la yegua para poder calmarla

-¡No sabes como lo siento!-Dijo ella entre sollozos-¡No debí juzgarte mal!-

-Shhhh tranquila,ahora ya sabes la verdad-Dijo Discord acariciando la melena de la yegua

Ambos se hicieron un poco hacia atrás para mirarse a los ojos. La yegua no aguanto más la tentación y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un beso el los labios a Discord,él se quedo en shock por la acción de Celestia,Discord se dejo llevar y le regreso el beso a la alicornio

Estuvieron besándose como 1 minuto más hasta que la yegua rompió el beso por falta de aire

-No sabes como te amo Discord-Dijo la alicornio con una sonrisa

-Yo igual te amo-Dijo el draconeqqus

-Dejemos esto en secreto por un tiempo-Dijo Celestia

-Si tu lo dices-Dijo él

Ambos se dieron un pequeño beso más y decidieron volver al castillo y decir que no pasó nada a los demás

La pareja llego al castillo y en la entrada los estaba esperando Luna muy preocupada

-Hermana,¿Donde as estado? me tenias preocupada-Dijo la alicornio azul

-Cálmate Luna,estoy bien-Dijo Celestia sonriendo a su hermana

Luna la quedo mirando sospechosa mientras la yegua blanca se iba a su cuarto

-Ya me voy a enterar-Dijo la alicornio para si misma

En el cuarto de Celestia

La alicornio se estaba en su cama con una gran sonrisa y poco a poco comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y soñar con Discord

Celestia estaba soñando la hermosa escena de su beso con Discord hasta que él se levanta

-Enseguida vuelvo querida-Dijo el dragoneqqus

-No tardes demasiado-Dijo la yegua

La alicornio se quedo mirando la luna,de pronto una voz aparece por detrás

-¿!Te besaste con Discord!?-Dijo una voz femenina

Celestia se asusto y miro atrás de ella y miro a la princesa Luna con una cara molesta

-Hermana,¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo ella

-Soy la princesa de la noche,puedo entrar en los sueños-Dijo Luna-Responde mi pregunta,¿Te besaste con Discord?-

-Si-Respondió ella-¿No se por que te sorprende tanto?

-Claro que no me sorprende,ahora se lo que sientes por él-Dijo la yegua azul fríamente

-¿Entonces?,¿Por qué te molesta?-Dijo Celestia

-Lo que me me molesta es que no tengas confianza con tu propia hermana,esa es la razón por que no somos tan unidas-Dijo Luna al borde de las lagrimas

-Hermana,déjame explicarte-Dijo Celestia tocando el hombro de Luna pero ella se hecho para atrás

-Sabes que,mejor me voy-Dijo la alicornio muy molesta y con su magia desapareció del lugar

Celestia despertó de golpe con unas pocas lagrimas

-¿Ahora que voy a hacer?-Dijo la yegua muy triste

* * *

**Fin de este capitulo! ^^**

**Luna se enojo con Celestia :c**

**Hasta luego :3**

**Díganme**** que fanfic quieren ahora,eso si necesito ayuda manden sus mensajes con ideas ^^**


	6. Aprobación

**Recuerdo que los personajes pertenecen a Hasbro,yo solo intento entretener**

* * *

_-¿¡Te besaste con Discord!?-Dijo una voz femenina _

_Celestia se asusto y miro atrás y se encontró con la princesa Luna con una cara molesta_

_-Hermana,¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo ella_

_-Soy la princesa de la noche,puedo entrar en los sueños-Dijo Luna-Responde mi pregunta,¿Te besaste con Discord?-_

_-Si-Respondió ella-¿No se por qué te sorprende tanto?-_

_-Claro que no me sorprende,ahora sé lo que sientes por él-Dijo la yegua azul fríamente_

_-¿Entonces?,¿Por qué te molesta?-Dijo Celestia_

_-Lo que me molesta es que no tengas confianza con tu propia hermana,esa es la razón porque no somos tan unidas-Dijo Luna al borde de las lagrimas_

_-Hermana,déjame explicarte-Dijo Celestia tocando el hombro de Luna pero ella se hecho para atrás_

_-¿Sabes qué?,mejor me voy-Dijo la alicornio azul muy molesta y con su magia desapareció del lugar_

_-¡Luna espera!-Gritó la yegua pero fue en vano,su hermana ya no estaba _

_Celestia despertó de golpe con unas pocas lagrimas _

_-¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?-Dijo la yegua muy triste_

* * *

Celestia daba vueltas en su cama,no podía conciliar el sueño después de lo ocurrido,tenia que pensar en las cosas que le iba a decir aunque sabia que en ese momento ella la odiaba,miró el reloj que estaba en la pared y vio que eran las 4:00 am,poco a poco empezó a cerrar sus ojos y se quedo profundamente dormida...

Al día siguiente,la alicornio despertó y se levanto de su cama a la terraza para levantar el sol,notó que la luna estaba bajando lentamente,Celestia miró a la izquierda y a la derecha buscando a su hermana hasta que al fin la encontró,ella estaba en la otra terraza no muy lejos de allí y con su magia bajando la luna,la alicornio blanca notó que era su turno de cumplir con su deber y desde el horizonte el sol comenzó a surgir ,Celestia tenia esperanza que Luna la estuviera mirando y cuando giro la cabeza donde estaba su hermana,se dio cuenta que ya no estaba,ella solamente se deprimió pero ya tenia en mente lo que le iba a decir

Celestia entró en su habitación y se fue directo al baño,se lavo su cara con agua tibia,se seco con una toalla y de nuevo fue a su habitación,se puso su corona,su collar y sus zapatos,se peino un poco y cuando ya estaba lista decidió bajar. En un pasillo se encontró con su hermana...

-Buenos días Luna-Dijo Celestia nerviosamente

-Buenos días-Dijo Luna fríamente sin dirigirle la mirada y continuo su camino

La alicornio blanca se puso triste cuando alguien le toco del hombro,se volteo y miró a Discord

-Hola Celestia-Dijo Discord con una sonrisa

-Hola-Dijo ella sin muchos ánimos

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó preocupado él

-Mi hermana me odia-Respondió ella

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Dijo el draconeqqus

-Después hablamos de eso,¿Esta bien?-Dijo la alicornio y Discord asintió con la . Celestia fue al jardín para relajarse un poco,en su mente recordaba el sueño de anoche hasta que otro recuerdo volvió,fue cuando ella desterró a Luna,ese día fue el peor de toda su existencia y ahora que su hermana volvió tenia la esperanza de que volvieran a ser unidas pero de nuevo están pronto una lagrima recorrió la mejilla de la alicornio pero sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás y era Discord

-¿Vas a decirme qué sucede?-Dijo él

Celestia dio un suspiro-Lo que pasa es que anoche soñé cuando...bueno...tú sabes-Dijo ella con un leve rubor-Después tú te fuiste y de pronto Luna apareció por detrás y vio todo y tuvimos una pelea de porque no tenia confianza con ella y se enojo y ahora no quiere verme ni en pintura-Dijo muy triste la yegua

-Olvide que Luna puede entrar en los sueños-Dijo Discord-Tia,no tienes que preocuparte,todo se resolverá-Dijo él con una sonrisa sincera

-Eso espero-Dijo ella

Ambos se dieron un abrazo cuando alguien los interrumpió

-Ejem-Dijo una voz femenina ambos rompieron el abrazo para encontrarse con Luna-¿Interrumpo algo?-Dijo ella sarcásticamente

-Luna,no pasa nada-Dijo Celestia

-Mejor no las molesto,para que puedan hablar a solas-Dijo Discord nerviosamente

-No hay nada de que hablar aquí-Dijo la alicornio azul fríamente y cuando dio media vuelta Celestia la llamo

-No,Luna si hay algo de que hablar-Dijo ella-Discord puedes retirarte-Él se fue dejando a las dos alicornios solas

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo la alicornio azul

-Explicarte de lo que paso anoche,ya que no me diste tiempo-Dijo Celestia-Mira lo que ocurre es que...-Ella no pudo continuar

-Lo que haya pasado anoche me da igual-Dijo Luna seriamente

-Luna,por favor tienes que entender,yo amo a Discord,siempre lo hice,¿Por qué no estas feliz por mí?-Dijo la alicornio blanca con los ojos cristalinos

-Porque él es un monstruo-Dijo ella

-Eso no es cierto,ayer me lo contó todo,por que no lo volví a ver y era para no hacerme daño-Dijo la yegua blanca-Ahora él cambio,ya no es el mismo de antes-

-¿Cómo sabes que no es mentira?-Dijo la hermana menor

-Porque lo vi con mis propios ojos-Respondió ella-Hermanita por favor perdóname,te prometo que ahora en adelante te contare todo,no habrá secretos entre nosotras-

-¿Lo prometes?-Preguntó Luna

-Lo prometo-Respondió Celestia

-Esta bien,te perdono-Dijo Luna,ambas se abrazaron como si fuera la ultima vez

-Gracias Luna-Dijo la alicornio mayor

Discord vio la hermosa escena y Luna notó su presencia. Las hermanas rompieron el abrazo y Luna hablo

-Espero que cuides bien de mi hermana Discord,te voy a estar vigilando muy de cerca-Dijo ella y se retiro

Discord trago duro y Celestia rió por el comentario de su hermana

La pareja nuevamente se abrazo

-Ahora puedo estar en paz-Dijo la alicornio

-Me alegra-Dijo él

-Discord,es mejor que tengamos esto en secreto,nada en publico ahora la única que sabe es Luna,¿Esta bien?,con el tiempo veremos si esto funcionara-Dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Como diga majestad-Dijo el draconeqqus burlón

-Nunca cambias-Dijo riendo la yegua

Ambos volvieron al castillo,Celestia para hacer sus deberes reales y Discord siendo Discord

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo:3**

**Ahora la pareja Dislestia es oficial en el siguiente capitulo pasara cunado Twilight ya es alicornio y tiene su castillo en Ponyville y allí mostraran como le dicen a todos sobre su relación y después... bueno ustedes saben jajajajaj puede ocurrir muchas sorpresas inesperada**

**Hasta luego **

**Pazita bye **


End file.
